Era Amor?
by Princces-Zelda
Summary: Trata fr una chava q sufre de desamor a cada istante. Espero les guste no soy buena en esto aun pero espero les agrade el fic


HOLA A TODOS!!!!

Mi nombre es Princces-Zelda pero me pueden decir Zelda este es mi fic es de varias series mezcladas y es un mundo alterno nada tendrá sentido creo q si se darán cuenta estas son las series q están mezcladas por cierto aquí no usan poderes y nada por el estilo de acuerdo **_aparte esta dedicada a una amiga muy querida se llama Laura_** la series son:

Las Guerreras Mágicas

Sailor Moon

Tubasa Cronic

Sakura Card Captors

Link:Hola!!!

Zelda:Link no te esperaba aquí o.o

Limk:es decir no querías q viniera

Zelda:no es eso es q no sabia q venias

Link:y no vengo solo

Zelda:a no quien mas te acompaña

Lantis:Hola Zelda

Zelda:. Hola Lantis!!!!

Lantis:n.n

Link:¬¬ bueno empecemos ya el fic no?

Zelda:tienes razón Link, Lantis darías los honores ˆ.ˆ

Lantis:claro

Antes de q Lantis diera el honor Link le dice algo al oído y Lantis y Link sonríen maliciosamente

Zelda:0.0

_Los personajes no le pertenecen a Zelda si no a sus respetivos creadores ya q si fueran de ella haría una masacre_

Zelda:T.T q malos son con migo los dos

Lantis y Link:jejejeje

Zelda:Ya no los quiero T.T groseros

Lantis y Link:jejeje

Zelda: T.T Espero le guste el fanfic

_Pensamientos_

(N/A)nota del autor

_**Hablando por teléfonos**_

_**o mensajes en celulares**_

**(centrado) Letra de la cancines**

**Era Amor???**

**La Invitación a la fiesta**

En un día muy bonito en la hora de receso se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto entregando sus invitaciones a su fiesta de 15 años q iba a dar pero diferente en este caso era en una disco donde se realizaría aquella fiesta las invitaciones se las entregaba a sus amigos y compañeros del salón ella se encontraba muy pero muy feliz

Q EMOCION!!!-dijo Sakura

Q sucede Saku?-le dijo Hikaru su amiga

Es q Shaoran si va ir a la fiesta!!!-dijo Sakura muy feliz

Q bien me alegro por ti n.n-dijo Hikaru

Tu también vas a ir verdad-dijo tomándole las manos a

su amiga-verdad q si

Claro Saku me presentare-dijo su amiga sonriéndole

Q bien-dijo Sakura y la braza

Mientras ellas platican en donde se sentaban en otro parte se encontraba Mokona (Zelda:0.0 q cosas dijo Link:¬¬ mejor dejas q lean el fic no Zelda:¬¬ esta bueno n.n los dejo) Saltando por todas partes muy feliz y cae en los brazos de Ascoto

Hola Mokona-dijo sonriéndole

Puuu-dijo Mokona

Q loca idea de ir a la fiesta no crees-le dijo a Mokona

Pupu-dijo la pequeña Mokona

Ven vamos a ver a Shaoran-dijo mientras iba con su amigo

Pupupu!!!-dijo saltando Mokona

En la cancha de fútbol se encontraba Shaoran jugando fútbol con sus amigos Shaoran era un chico muy guapo de cabello café ojos igual café claro de una buena figura claro (Zelda:. q guapo!!!! Shaoran:no es para tanto n///n Zelda Lantis y Link:¬¬ deja a nuestra Zelda es de nosotros Shaoran: ¬¬ celosos) en eso llego Ascoto con ellos

Hola chicos!!!-saludo Ascoto mientras cargaba a Mokona

Hola Ascoto!!!-saludo Shaoran

Pupupu!!!-dijo Mokona

Hola! pequeña Mokona-Saludo Shaoran a Mokona

Pupupu!!!!-dijo la alegre Mokona

Hola Ascoto!!!-saludo otro chico a este

Hola Yukito!!!-lo saludo

Hola chico-dijo otra chavo a Ascoto

Hola Dan-dijo Ascoto

Oigan van a ir a la fiesta de Sakura?-dijo Ascoto

En eso se les acerco otro chico al grupo de ellos

Tu vas a ir Ascoto?-le dijo a su amigo

Pues claro no me lo perdería Jadeite-dijo a su amigo

Y ustedes???-les dijo a los dos Jadeite

Yo si iré-dijo Daniel

Yo no creo poder ir-dijo Yukito

Pero por q Yukito?-dijo Shaoran

Tengo cosas q hacer perdónenme-dijo Yukito

De acuerdo-dijo Shaoran

Y tu Shao vas a ir?-dijo Ascoto

Pues claro quiero divertirme un poco-dijo Shaoran

Pues claro no te puedes perder la diversión verdad-dijo Jadeite

Pues no jejeje n.n-dijo Shaoran

Mientras los chicos platicaban en otra parte se encontraba Touga con Yasha platicando

Touya vas a ir a la fiesta de Sakura?-le pregunto a su amigo

No lo creo y tu?-le dijo a Yasha

No tampoco voy a ir-le dijo-mmm q mal y por q no vas

Por q no quiero aun verla-dijo Yasha

Por q todavía la quieres verdad?-dijo Touya

Exacto no puedo olvidarla-dijo Yasha

Hay amigo como te dejo-dijo Touya

Jejejeje si verdad n.n-dijo Yasha

Jejejejeje-y se rieron ambos

De vuelta en el salón se encontraban Sakura y Hikaru platicando sobre muchas cosas y sobre la fiesta

Hay Hikaru-dijo Sakura

Q pasa Saku?-dijo viéndola

Es q extraño a Shaoran-dijo ella

Ya veo-dijo ella-aun lo quieres verdad Saku?

Si Hikaru y un montón-dijo Sakura un poco triste

Talvez regresen en la fiesta-dijo Hikaru

Tu crees .-dijo muy emocionada Sakura

En una de esas no? n.n'-dijo Hikaru

Talvez sip n.n-dijo sonriendo Sakura

Oye Saku-dijo Hikaru

Q paso Hikaru-dijo Sakura mirando a Hikaru

As visto donde esta Mokona?-pregunto

No es verdad no lo se-dijo Sakura al no ver a Mokona

Mmm ya se a lo mejor-dijo saliendo del salón rápido

o.O-Sakura-adonde fue Hikaru 0.0

En la cancha de Fútbol se encontraban los chicos aun platicando y Mokona estaba con ellos

Ven Mokona!!-dijo cargando a Mokona en brazos

Pupupu!!!-dijo Mokona feliz

En eso Mokona se pasa a los brazos de Shaoran y Shaoran se alejo del grupo con Mokona en brazos y se dirigieron a la cancha de debajo de la escuela y le sonreía muy dulce mente Shaoran a Mokona (Zelda:¬¬ q suerte tiene Mokona Link:¬¬ vas a dejar leer el fic!!!! Zelda:¬¬ esta bien!!!) y ella saltaba de emoción

Q linda eres Mokona-le dijo sonriendo le

Pupupu-dijo Mokona

Jeje q graciosa eres-le dijo a Mokona

Mientras con los chicos q se encontraban en la cancha del 2 piso de la escuela en eso llega una chica a donde ellos estaban

Hola Hikaru-dijo Dan

Hola Dan-dijo Hikaru

Hola Hikaru-dijo Yukito y Jadeite a la vez

Hola chicos-dijo Hikaru

Hola tonta-dijo Ascoto

Hola tonto-dijo igual ella-oigan

Q paso Hikaru-dijo Dan

An visto a Mokona-dijo ella

Si estaba con migo pero se fue con Shaoran-dijo Ascoto

Mmm ya veo-dijo Hikaru _pobre de Mokona si se entera Saku _pensó Hikaru_-_y no saben a donde se fueron?

Se fueron aya abajo-dijo Dan

A bueno gracias nos vemos chicos-dijo ella

Nos vemos!!!-dijeron al unción los chicos

Y se fue corriendo a buscar a Shaoran y Mokona y en eso los ve en la cancha de abajo de la escuela

Shaoran!!!-grito Hikaru

Hola Hikaru-saludo el chico

Hola n.n-ve a Mokona en sus brazos-con q aquí estabas

Por q lo preguntas Hikaru-dijo Shaoran

Por q Saku y yo la buscábamos y como no la vimos-dijo ella

Ah pero esta con migo n.n-dijo el

Si eso me di cuenta n.n-dijo sonriendo le

Pupupu!!!-dijo Mokona también feliz

Bueno solo quería saber donde estaba Mokona-dijo Hikaru

Ya te vas!!!-dijo Shaoran

Sip aparte de q ya van a tocar-dijo ella

Es cierto q tal si ya nos vamos al salón no-dijo Shaoran

Claro Shaoran-dijo ella

Y los dos se subieron y se fueron al salón mientras sonaba el timbre q anunciaba q el receso había terminado y entran al salón y Saku los vio y les sonrió y se sentaron cada quien en su lugar y asi pasaron las clases y los días para la fiesta de Saku cuando llego el día ya habían terminado las clases y empezaba el fin de semana

NOS VEMOS EN MI FIESTA LOS ESPERO!!!!-dijo Saku a sus compañeros-ESPERO Q NO FALTE!!!! ADIOS

ADIOS SAKU!!!-dijeron todos

Bueno Hikaru nos vemos en la fiesta-dijo Sakura

De acuerdo Saku-dijo ella nos vemos adiós

Adiós-dijo Saku

Y cada quien se fue a sus respetivas casa para arreglarse para la fiesta los q iban a ir claro y los q no pues a descansar o pasear con sus amigo o amigas

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno este es mi primer fic q hago es pero le aya gustado

Link:¬¬ perdón dijiste primer fic

Zelda:¬¬' esta bien no es mi primer fic pero es el primero q

publico

Link:asi esta mejor n.n

Zelda:¬¬ amargado!!!

Link:¬¬ Loca!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Lunático!!!

Link:¬¬ Gritona!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Idiota!!!

En eso aparece Lantis viendo la discusión de estos dos

Lantis: U.U'

Link:¬¬ Tonta!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Tontito!!!

Link:¬¬ Fea!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Mounstro!!!

Lantis:(y de fondo Link y Zelda peleándose) dan vergüenza U.U'

Link:¬¬ Inútil!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Ignorante!!!

Link:¬¬ Grosera!!!

Zelda:¬¬ Patán!!!

Lantis:(y de fondo Link y Zelda peleándose aun) bueno U.U' espero les aya gustado el fanfic q creo Zelda aun q se este peleando con el babotas de Link y no pueda darles las gracias por leer su fic asi q las diré yo **Arigato!!!!** pero en fin esperamos sus Rewiens de acuerdo **Matte Ne!!!**


End file.
